Cuando surge el amor
by Nataly-Black
Summary: Que pasaria si nuestros protagonistas se enamoraran de la misma chica? I despues se enamoran de otra? trios amorosos?¿ I tu mayor enemigo se junta con tu chica? Habra peleas! disputas! Romance! Ira! Tension! Humor! Chisme Time!Dejen Reviws please! xfa xf
1. El gran secreto de los Sirius Black

Capitulo 1  
  
Era un día de verano y un radiante sol iluminaba todos y cada unos de los hogares del Privet Drive, cuando a primera hora de la mañana se oían unos gritos, provenientes del Nº 4, la estruenda y escandalosa familia, que era famosa en el barrio por todos los chismes y cotilleos que se comentaban sobre ellos que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el mundo lo sabia. Ni mas ni menos por los curiosos que mereoderaban de vez en cuando cerca de allí para ver si había alguna novedad y por supuestos las chismosas vecinas y compañeras de pocker de la tía Petunia que les contaba sus más íntimos secretos con excepción al de Harry, ya que gracias a el, por varios sucesos que habían transcurrido al largo de los años, les habían dado muy mala fama y un mote no muy agradable, al que ellos no les halagaba mucho, los llamaban "los raros de la familia D".  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Socorro!!!!! Gritaba histéricamente  
una señora, subiéndose a la mesa.  
-Que pasa querida? Pregunto tío Vernon sin saber lo que pasaba para  
que su mujer se comportara de ese modo.  
-Ratas!!!! Ratas!!!!!!!! Mira-las!! Dijo tía Petunia señalando con su  
esquelético dedo a toda costa por todos los lados de la habitación  
y que por poco se subía por las paredes.  
  
Cuando unos pasos retumbaban por toda la casa. Se ve que alguien bajaba de la escalera, como no!! Era Dudley el especial, queridísimo, único, primogénito y heredero de todos los bienes de la familia, es decir el hijo de los Dursley al que mimaban sin rechistar, obedeciendo todas las ordenes que el les mandaba y comprando todos los juguetes y caprichos que salían por su grande y mal oliente boca. Con un ridículo pijama de color de rosa con corazoncitos, pequeños de todos los colores: rojo, blanco, celeste, violeta... con un osito de peluche que se llamaba pocholito con el dedo en la boca, como haciendo de chupete donde un poco de baba se resbalaba por su barbilla y aun con el pelo alborotado, y para completar, por poco se cae por las escaleras al tener los ojos casi cerrados, al no haber dormido lo suficiente, por los interrumpidos chillidos de su madre, que era como tener un pito en la oreja que nunca dejaba de sonar.  
  
-Mama......decía Dudley mientras bajaba el último peldaño de la escalera,  
y frotándose los ojos para poder ver mejor. Pero nadie le contesto.  
Esto le hizo enfurecerse, por que el tenia que ser la primera  
prioridad y preocupación de sus queridos padres. Hecho una fiera se  
dirigió al salón-cocina cuando escucho el motivo por el que se había  
despertado, era su madre. Quien no podría reconocer su inconfundible  
voz chillona que se te metía en el celebro y no había remedio para  
sacarte-la???. Entonces entro en el salón y vio una escena que pensó  
que el mote de "los raros de la familia D" les venia como anillo al  
dedo. En primer plano pudo observar el enorme culo de su padre que  
elevaba una escoba para impactarla contra el suelo, y su madre encima  
de la mesa tapándose con el delantal para no ver nada.  
  
-Hijo!! Ten cuidado!!! Las carnívoras y asesinas ratas van hacia  
ti!!!!! Grito trágicamente su madre, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza  
viendo a su cachorrito allí, parado como un tonto, a mitad salón sin  
percatarse de que la habitación y tal vez toda la casa estaba invadida  
de ratones, algunos roedores. Por que alguien había estado dejando  
trocitos de queso por todos los rincones del hogar.  
  
-Mami...dijo Dudley entre lloros mientras corría hacia la mesa donde  
estaba tía Petunia subiéndose en su regazo ya que estaba muerto de  
miedo y haciendo que tía Petunia se balanceara por el peso tan  
excesivo que tenia su hijo.  
  
Cuando por casualidad un hombre que pasaba por allí cerca haciendo deporte, que normalmente paseaba por la zona, y era uno de los vecinos que residía en el barrio de Privet Drive se detuvo conmovido por lo que sus ojos veían, que decidió quedarse unos momentos más para ver la situación tan humorística en la que se encontraba la familia, que condujo a varios curiosos, formando un grupo, luego una multitud y finalmente todo el barrio entero que reía a carcajadas a sus anchas como si se tratara de un espectáculo de circo. Apareciendo otro personaje en la "supuesta actuación". Era Harry, Harry Potter, que se encontraba en el jardín de atrás pintando la valla, que relucía como el primer día, que oyó una muchedumbre reír sin parar y decidió acercarse a ver que pasaba, cuando vio a toda la gente del barrio, mirando el salón de su respectiva casa. I que los 3 raros que estaban montado el show no se habían dado cuenta de que tenían allí sus propios fans por un día. Cuando Harry reía burlonamente como hacia el resto de la gente, que los saludo alegremente y ellos le devolvieron el saludo seguido de una ola (como las del fútbol) en honor a "los raros de la familia D". I que gritaban con furor - Raros D, Raros D - Viva los raros "D" Hey!! Viva los raro "D" Hey!! Seguido de una ola doble. Solo faltaban banderines, bufandas, camisas con los nombres de la familia, y que fueran del equipos de los raros "D" para que eso pareciera un partido de fútbol, pero con humor.  
  
Entonces una ronca voz rompió la burbuja de Harry que miraba a la animación con entumíamos y ganas de salir ahí fuera y reírse de sus tíos.  
  
-Chico ven a ayudarme!!! Gruño tío Vernon que ya no podía más con el  
dolor de espalda.  
- Jajaja tenemos publico!!! Jajaja reía Harry sin parar.  
-Como que tenemos publico? Que tonterías estas diciendo chico!!! Le  
bramo tío Vernon que no le hacia mucha gracia lo que su sobrino decía.  
-Jajaja no estoy diciendo ninguna tontería jaja. Mira!! Dijo señalando  
a la ventana. Donde encontró a todos sus vecinos que lo saludaban sin  
saber donde meterse. I que empezaron a cantar, mientras bailaban,  
vitoreaban y daban palmas para hacer más especial la canción, para que  
no se dieran cuenta de que lo habían inventado todo.  
  
** Es un muchacho excelente, es un muchacho excelente, es un muchacho  
excelente y siempre lo será,**  
y siempre lo será, y siempre lo será. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!  
  
Termino cantando el publico que se encontraba en el jardín de los Dursley, intentando improvisar, para que no se enterara de lo que realmente pasaba, mientras tío Vernon molesto miraba todas esas caras con una simple sonrisa falsa, esperando que se tragara esa estupidez, ya que era algo tonto, o así lo consideraban en el barrio. Mientras Harry aguantaba la risa, dudando que durara mucho tiempo así.  
  
-Fuera!!! Fuera todo el mundo de mi jardín!!! Pero la gente no le  
prestaba mucha atención.  
-EH DICHO QUE FUERA TODO EL MUNDO!!! Grito tío Vernon que salio al  
jardín con la escoba muy alarmado por el bochorno que se había armado,  
que de la nada hizo que todo los que estaban allí se esfumaran.  
Mientras Tía Petunia y Dudley seguían encima de la mesa sin saber que  
hacer, miedosos de que las ratas les atacasen, en cuanto Harry reía a  
escondidas ya que el no le tenia ningún miedo a esas bicharracos. Eso  
no era nada comparado con las estupendas criaturas de las clases de  
Hagrid.  
  
Unos instantes mas tardes, la familia decidió salir por Londres a dar un paseo o visitar algún museo o algo de interés turístico y cultural. Después de llamar a la Sr. Figg, la vecina de al lado que estaba algo chiflada y su casa estaba llena de gatos, para que vinieran a coger a los ratones. Que en menos de una hora habrían sido devorados. ----------------------------------------------------DESPUES DE 20 MINUTOS--- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un coche entraba por una de las carreteras principales que conducían a Londres, donde dentro se encontraba la familia que había producido las carcajadas y cuchicheos de todo el barrio, que se difuminaron por todos los vecindarios de Surrey. Cuando bajaban del coche para hacer alguna actividad que le sirviera a Dudley para enriquecer su mente y ser mas inteligente. (Cosa difícil, pero por intentarlo...)  
  
-Vamos pichoncito, decía tía petunia mientras arreglaba la chaqueta  
americana de Dudley y le hacia el pelo con mucha precisión, para que  
su hijo fuera la envidia de todos los muchachos de Londres (aunque lo  
dudo :D) y causara fragor y glamour por allá donde pasaba.(creo que  
hasta un pobretón lo conseguiría antes que el), mientras desprendía un  
aspetoso olor a colonia barata, ya que por poco se echa todo el bote  
en su cabeza, haciendo que varias personas se voltearan para saber de  
donde provenía ese olor tan asfixiante (que peste :P). Que venia de un  
chico que iba muy orgullos y seguro de si mismo y con sus padres  
mimándolo a todas horas.  
  
------------------En otro lugar de la gran ciudad-----------------------  
  
Una joven muchacha de unos 16 años, de pelo castaño, vestida con ropa muggle paseaba detenidamente con sus oscuros ojos marrones, observando todos y cada uno de los lados de la calle abarrotada de una gran suma de muggles, adultos que se iban al trabajo, grupos de amigos que reían con entusiasmo, parejas muy cariñosas y como no, familias que iban a pasar un agradable día .Cuando por casualidad observo a una familia que le resultaba muy cómica y le llamo mucho su atención. Estaba compuesta por un hombre bajito y bigotudo con unos quilos de mas...bueno para ser sincera con unas toneladas de quilos de mas, pero ahora no vamos a adentrarnos en ese tema, por que tengo cosas mejores que hacer, a su lado percibió una farola andante pero eso no podía ser, era imposible negó con la cabeza para quitarse esa idea tan descabellada, entonces se acerco y diviso que la farola tenia pies y brazos y cuando estaba a pocos metros supo que era su mujer, la esposa del tipo rechoncho, Petunia era alta y delgada y con cara de pocos amigos. La muchacha estuvo a punto de desmayarse, estaba volviendo- se loca, lo que sus ojos veían era catastrófico y la cosa aumento a mas cuando vio a un niño que era mas ancho que alto, era Dudley o como le solían llamar sus amigos gran "D", un cochinillo revolcado en una pocilga era mucho mas hermoso que aquella bola sebosa llena de grasa. Unos segundos mas tarde, detrás de ellos observo a un muchacho bastante apartado de la familia, que corría para alcanzar a la horrible familia que no le prestaba ni la mínima atención. Lo encontró!!! Ese era el chico que había estado buscando todo el día. Corrió apresuradamente detrás de el, para ver donde se dirigía. Escondiéndose detrás de coches, cabinas, buzones y farolas estas "no andantes". Pasaron por un bar bastante cutre, con aspecto degradante. Cuando se adentraban a un museo de la edad de piedra, de la cual parecía que proviniera esta familia.  
  
1. Quédate aquí!! Espero que cuando salga te encuentre en el mismo  
lugar donde te deje. Sino te quedaras el resto del verano encerrado  
en tu habitación sin comida! Dijo tío Vernon de muy mala uva.  
2. -I no provoques ningún accidente!! Dijo la voz chillona de petunia,  
y señalando-le con el dedo como advirtiéndole.  
  
Dudley se rió burlonamente, entrando al museo para admirar a los dinosaurios que vivieron por estas tierras hace miles de años, dejando a un Harry solitario y abandonado.  
  
-Si!! Esta es mi oportunidad! La chica se apresuro a ir hacia  
el chico. Miro a Harry con lastima y compasión, y se ruborizo un poco  
ya que los ojos verdes color esmeralda le intimidaban un poco, se veía  
lindisimo, pero estaba decidida, debía hacerlo, y enfrentarse a la  
verdad, que debía asumir con orgullo y valentía. Debía conocer la  
verdad sobre su pasado.  
Entonces tocando a Harry del hombro izquierdo dijo:  
  
-Ho...hola Harry. El levanto la cabeza para ver que o mejor dicho quien  
le sacaba de sus casillas. Era una chica de su misma edad, de pelo  
castaño y ojos oscuros y estatura mediana. Dio un saltito, ya que  
estaba sorprendido por los que sus ojos veían y más aun por que  
alguien le había dirigido la palabra, ya que sus tíos le habían  
prohibido relacionarse con cualquier persona.  
  
-Hola dijo Harry con voz temblorosa y levantando-se para estar a la  
altura de la chica. I antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la chica se  
presento de inmediato.  
  
-Me llamo Neus o´donneil dijo la chica de pelo castaño ofreciéndole la  
mano amablemente con una sonrisa en los labios y mirándolo con ojos  
de enamorada, que se sonrojo levemente, al estar con la presencia del  
famosísimo Harry Potter.  
Se quedaron mirándose breves instantes, oyendo sus respiraciones,  
cuando Neus rompió el hielo, ya que el ambiente se había vuelto algo  
tenso. I le contó el por que de su visita.  
  
1. Se que te parecerá difícil de entender, y algo extraño y confuso  
pero debo hablar contigo de un serio problema que perturba mi mente  
desde hace días. Se trata de....empezó a decir con temor, y mirando a  
los lados para ver si alguien escuchaba se acerco lentamente a  
Harry y poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a la altura del oído de  
Harry, ya que era más alto que ella, entonces le susurro: Sirius  
Black, término diciendo la chica la cual no quería desprenderse del  
joven Potter. Se distancio de el al escuchar la reacción de Harry.  
  
- COMO!!!! Dijo gritando a los cuatro vientos y consiguiendo que algunos muggles curiosos voltearan  
para ver que  
Pasaba. I cogiendo fuertemente a Neus del brazo con toda su  
ira la arrastro a un callejón sin salida que  
se encontraba al lado del bar cutre.  
  
1. Sabia que ibas a actuar así dijo ella severamente con la mirada  
fija en el chico de ojos verdes color esmeralda. Ella sabia que si  
le contaba el por que de su visita no la creería, así que decidió  
inventarse otra historia, con tal de conseguir su objetivo. I Neus  
empezó a contar la "mentira" – Por estrictas ordenes de Dumbledore,  
debes acompañarme antes la orden del fénix, esta noche coge tu  
escoba y partiremos hacia el lugar predestinado. Dijo ella que veía  
las expresiones de la cara de Harry que cambiaba por momentos,  
mientras escuchaba con atención.  
  
Harry no se lo podía creer, alguien del mundo mágico se encontraba en estos momentos delante de el, pero algo rondaba por su mente, y no era exactamente algo bueno, tenia dudas, sobre esa chica que así de repente salio de la nada con ordenes de Dumbledore. Debía confiar en ella? Se preguntaba Harry curioso que se encontraba en un mar de dudas ,mientras la observaba. Tenía una cara angelical pero no debía fiarse, como bien sabia las apariencias engañan y podía llegar a ser una tapadera del lado oscuro, como le había pasado varias veces. Por otra parte, no le importaba, eso ahora mismo era algo que le resultaba indiferente, ya estaba harto de convivir con los maleosos de sus tíos y no recibir ninguna información del mundo mágico. Prefería estar con cualquier criatura de este mundo antes que con sus tíos. Aunque recordaba como si fuera ayer la advertencia de Dumbledore y también la de sus amigos, que las recibía constantemente en las cartas. No debía separar-se de sus tíos... Pero también le pareció muy extraño que Dumbledore enviara a una inocente chica de su misma edad. I cuando se disponía a hacerle una pregunta a Neus cayo en la cuenta de que esto era una repugnante mentira, no sabia de que se trataba pero eso no era verdad... Recordando que su padrino Sirius Black estaba...muerto. A Harry se le desprendieron dos lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda, pero ahora no ponía ponerse a llorar en esa situación, debía ser fuerte y defender lo que el más quería en este mundo después de sus padres. Hábilmente cogio su varita del bolsillo, amenazando a Neus la cual estaba en un grave aprieto.  
  
-Mientes!!!! Dime la verdad!!! Se que me estas mintiendo!! Así  
que lo más inteligente que podrías hacer en este momento es  
contarme la verdad. Le dijo Harry que la amenazaba y situando la  
varita en su cuello para que Neus no pudiera defenderse y tener  
refuerzos.  
La chica no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese  
mismo instante. I decidió que lo mejor que podía a hacer era  
confesar la verdad, de su visita, no tenia otra opción así que  
empezó a declarar no sin antes pedir-le a Harry disculpas por su  
comportamiento infantil.  
I viendo la cara de Harry que estaba ansioso e impaciente por  
saber lo que ocurría con su padrino "Sirius".  
  
-Lo siento Harry...no era mi intención ofenderte...dijo Neus  
débilmente, moviendo sus pies y mirando al  
suelo. Pero no tenía opción....sabia que no me creerías, había 1  
ente 100 de que creyeras. Así que  
decidí mentirte.  
-Me...me perdonas? Dijo ella tímidamente, ya que se sentía  
culpable e insegura.  
  
- Te perdono, solo si me cuentas tu historia y espero que esta  
vez sea la verdadera dijo el levantando la barbilla de Neus chocando  
con esos ojos que le había impactado mucho desde el momento en que la  
vio, y sintiendo odio y a la vez amor por aquella muchacha que  
acababa de conocer, y según el dicho del amor al odio solo hay un  
paso.  
Podrían Neus y Harry dar ese paso? Aunque solo se conocían de apenas  
15 minutos los dos sentían una gran atracción el uno por el otro, pero  
que debían controlar por que ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para  
tonterías.  
  
-Esta bien te lo contare, pero espero que me respondas mis  
preguntas y que me des unas explicaciones  
bastante convincentes y que me dejen satisfecha Pidió Neus que  
alcazo le contó a Harry la verdadera  
historia.  
Vivo con mi abuela desde el día que naci ya que mi madre murió  
al darme a luz y bueno mi padre nos  
abandono por motivos que desconozco y que espero descubrirlos,  
vivo en una pequeña aldea al sur de  
Inglaterra.  
Hoy mismo hace 2 semanas, recibí una visita inesperada era  
Albus Dumbledore, el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, para mi  
era un honor tener-lo en mi casa, pero al escuchar la conversación con  
que habían tenido mi abuela y Dumbledore gracias a las orejas  
extensibles de los hermanos Weasley, que los había comprado por  
correo, los cuales estaban triunfando con sus artículos de broma.  
Pero por un momento me arrepentí de haber escuchado  
conversaciones ajenas. El mundo entero se  
poso sobre mí...dejando todo su peso en mi frágil y débil cuerpo,  
que era incapaz de aguantarlo  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Ding Dong sonó el timbre, me asome por un hueco de la escalera para poder divisar quien había al otro lado de la puerta, pero no pude distinguir su figura así que espere escondida a que alguien abriera la puerta. Entonces mi abuela que iba alegremente cantando una canción de Sally Strudent, la cantante mágica mas famosa del momento, ya que venia del jardín de atrás plantando una nuevas plantas que había comprado en un comercio de la pequeña aldea y eso la animaba mucho e ir bailando al son de la música y a la vez estar en forma. Era Albus Dumbledore, un viejo amigo de mi abuela que se saludaron cortésmente. Juntos entraron al salón, era una sala de color amarillo muy pintoresco que favorecía mucho a la gran habitación, con grandes ventanales donde entraba la luz del día y donde se podía observar el cuidado jardín de la abuela de Neus, estaba perfecto ya que la Herbologia era una de sus debilidades cuando estudiaba. Los 2 viejos amigos se sentaron en el reconfortable sofá que había delante de la chimenea. Después de un momento hablando animadamente, mientras tomaban un té. Dumbledore empezó a hablar con voz preocupada pero aun así seguro de si mismo.  
  
Debes contarle la verdad a tu nieta NO!!! NO VOY A DECIRLE QUE SU PADRE ES ESE DELINCUENTE DE BLACK!! Margaret, tranquilízate, dijo Dumbledore abrazándola para calmarla. Pero yo solo te digo que tarde o temprano la verdad tiene que salir a la luz. DE ESO NADA!!! MI NIETA NUNCA!! JAMAS!! SABRA NADA DE SUS ORIGENES!! NUNCA!!! Gritaba Margaret la abuela de Neus histéricamente tirando todo lo que estaba a su mano al suelo por la rabia y ira que sentía, dejando un salón totalmente desordenado y con unas horas para poner cada cosa en su sitio, claro eso si pensaba utilizar el modo muggle. Le debes mas respeto, el perteneció a la orden del fénix, y fue un hombre honrado y bondadoso y en otros tiempo el quería a tu hija. I tu nieta debe saber-lo y mas ahora por el incidente en el ministerio. I mas vale que se lo digas de o al final se enterara de mala manera y será peor.  
  
No podía creer lo que oía, el corazón me dio un vuelco tremendamente radical. Salí corriendo rápidamente, sin importarme que dijera la gente al verme con esta actitud me olvide de mis obligaciones, preocupaciones y todo aquello que había en mi mente. Ahora lo único que me importaba en este momento era "Sirius Black", el y solamente el, era en lo único en lo que pensaba estos trágicos y fatales días.  
  
FIN DE FLASH BLACK  
  
I esa es toda la verdad. Dijo Neus esperando a que Harry dijera algo, cualquier cosa, la que fuera pero el no reacciono, se quedo pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar, y un gran silencio se produjo creando otra tensa situación, que resultaba muy incomoda. Supongo que te preguntaras como te encontré? Dijo Neus que veía a Harry que asintió rápidamente. Me resulto muy sencillo, ya que la cotilla de mi vecina, que sabía todos los chismes del mundo mundial, así que me facilito la información. Después de unos duros días para mi, vino a hablar con mi abuela y tomar un té, como hacían cada jueves. El tema de este jueves era la orden del fénix con el que no debe ser nombrado, pero lo que mas me impacto fue al oír el nombre de Sirius Black que era el delincuente mas peligroso y que para completar el cotilleo era el padrino del niño que venció al que no debe ser nombrado. I por eso mismo vine a buscarte.  
  
Harry no sabia que decir, ni que pensar, Por que Sirius Black no le había dicho que tenia una hija? I como le diría que...Sir...bueno su padre estaba...muerto? Harry pensaba detenidamente escogiendo con exactitud y delicadez y midiendo una a una las palabras con las que iba a contarle la muerte de su padre. La chica lo miraba, esperando como no una respuesta convincente, como Harry le había prometido antes de contarle la verdadera historia. I con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda que cayeron por su fina piel, le contó todo.  
  
-La...lamento tener que darte esta mala noticia dijo Harry apenado, que tenia enfrente a Neus que al escuchar esto,  
Perdió todas sus esperanzas de conocer a su padre. No oíste decir a Dumbledore que alguien murió en el ataque?  
  
-No...llegue a oír nada de eso Harry. Que as querido decir con eso...? Pregunto Neus atemoriza y muy asustada por  
Escuchar la respuesta. Que...Que...Mi padre...esta...muerto?  
  
-Me temo que si, dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos que caian poco a poco por sus finas y pálidas mejillas.  
Acercándose a Neus y rodeándola con sus brazos, como para protegerla de algún peligro que no había, estrechándola  
Contra su fuerte torso. Cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió la escena.  
  
-Niño!!!!! NIÑO!!!! Gritaba una voz por todo lo alto, que a Harry le sonó familiar, era tío Vernon, ahora si que la había echo buena pensó Harry. Cuando una sombra se asomo por el oscuro callejón que apenas entraba la luz del radiante sol, donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes, abrazados en una inmensa tristeza por la muerte de Sirius Black. -QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJE NIÑO ESTUPIDO!!! Decía tío Vernon muy enfadado, acercándose como una fiera dando grandes zancadas y ensuciándose todos los pantalones de barro y cogiendo a Harry de una sucia camisa que había heredado de Dudley y arrastrándolo mediante empujones, ya que Harry se resistía a ir con el, hasta que tío Vernon lo tubo que cargar a su hombro, soportando los golpes y patadas que le daba Harry agresivamente y encerrándolo en el coche para ir al hospital. Dejando a Neus sola en ese sitio tan horrible, que de golpe se cayo en el sucio suelo por lo desgraciada que se sentía, sollozando y sin nadie a su lado para poder consolarla y apoyarla en estos momentos tan difíciles que estaba pasando en su vida.  
  
Ya estaba anocheciendo y unos faros de coche iluminaban el camino para dirigirse a casa. Eran los Dursley, donde los vecinos que vivían cerca de ellos habían esperado todo el día al lado de la ventana para ver si pasaba algo mas este día tan agotador. Cuando entraron apresuradamente a la casa, para no ser el punto de atención de todos los vecinos y que al cerrar la puerta se oyó una voz que sonó por todo el vecindario. Para variar la familia estaba otra vez discutiendo.  
  
-Harry James Potter!!! Te parece bonito lo que as hecho!! Por tu culpa casi atropellan a Dudley!! Gritaba Tío Vernon indignado dudando si meter-le una paliza  
  
-Tendré yo la culpa de que cuando coma no se entere de donde se encuentra y lo que hace?? Dijo Harry intentando defenderse y justificando, aunque en el fondo sabían que aunque tuviera la razón, siempre saldría ganando Dudley, pero por intentar-lo...  
  
-Como te atreves...dijo tía Petunia poniéndose la mano en el corazón, que casi le coge un infarto a oir lo que había dicho Harry. Insolente!!! Grito furiosa. Mi pobre cachorrito...dijo ella mientras abrazaba y arropaba a Dudley que estaba tapando con sabanas hasta la cabeza, pareciendo un musulmán.  
  
-Todo es culpa tuya!!!! Sino te hubieras escondido en el callejón, nada de esto me habría pasado, dijo Dudley que debajo de las sabanas llevaba el brazo enyesado por haber-se tirado a tierra cuando paso un coche por su lado.  
  
-Mejor que te aya pasado a ti. No creéis?? Dijo Harry inseguro  
  
-I así es como nos agradeces todo lo que hemos hecho por ti?? Te dimos nuestro cariño y la bondad de nuestro corazón, te producimos un hogar, te damos comida de nuestra mesa, incluso ropa y un cuarto propio y así no los agradeces!! I así es como no lo pagas!! Matando casi a nuestro hijo!!! Gritaba tío Vernon que estaba muy enfadado, estaba rojo de la ira que sentía. Que pego un puñetazo derramando el florero que había sobre la mesa y rompiéndolo en trizas, la cual causo un ambiente muy tenso e incomodo.  
  
-Pero...empezó a decir Harry, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más tío Vernon se interpuso.  
  
-Jovencito!! Estas castigado!!! Acabo diciendo tío Vernon dando-le una calleja en la cabeza, que aunque a Harry le costo admitir-lo le dolió un poco. Pero a Harry no le importaba quedar-se castigado todo el resto del verano, eso era algo que lo daba por echo, tarde o temprano lo iban a castigar por cualquier estupidez, así que con la cabeza gacha se dirigió a su habitación, cuando una lechuza estaba dando picotazos en la ventana.  
  
-Hedwig!!! Grito Harry muy emocionado, ya de que almenos tendría una compañía, traía 2 cartas, que las cogio rápidamente con muchísimas ganas de leer y sentir, saborear, disfrutar cada palabra, cada oración, cada Linia de esas increíbles carta del mundo donde el pertenecía, el mundo de la magia. Las cartas eran: de Ron y de Hogwarts. I cuando iba adentrarse en su magnifico mundo alguien lo interrumpió. Una mano esquelética, posiblemente seria tía Petunia, por que si fueran Tío Vernon o Dudley habrían seguido una dieta de infarto!! Por la pinta de la comida debían de ser las sobras de los cerdos de Vernon y Dudley, por que Petunia no lo creo. No era mas de lo que esperaba la cena se trataba de unos poco guisantes no llegarían ni a 15, un poco de espinacas y una manzana con un gran mordisco. I por fin, se dispuso a leer las cartas que había recibido que era lo que mas anhelar en ese momento.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Hola Harry!! Como estas? Espero que bien, y que los Dursley no te dejen morir de hambre. Por aquí toda va fenomenal, mama y papa están preguntando por ti a todas horas y todos tenemos muchas ganas de verte y que puedas venir unos días a la madriguera para pasar el resto del verano. Anda!! No te lo vas a creer, el mes pasado fui a ver a los "Chudley Cannons" fue genial, lastima que no pudieras venir, además teníamos unos asientos de cine, ya que el negocio de Fred y George va de perlas, incluso me regalaron una chaqueta de piel de Dragón. Bueno nos veremos dentro de poco y te sacaremos de la horrible casa de los Dursley no te preocupes, que nos veremos antes de lo que tu te crees, puede que te lleves una sorpresa que otra. Me despido. Tu amigo:  
  
Ron xxx  
  
Harry muy sonriente por haber recibido una carta de su mejor amigo, al que echaba mucho de menos y ya quería ver-lo. Cuando prosiguió a leer la próxima carta, esta era del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. La que abrió con algo de impaciencia por saber que le depareria este nuevo curso, que posiblemente seria mucho mejor que el anterior. Querido señor Potter:  
  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que dentro de nada empieza un nuevo curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.  
  
Muy cordialmente Minerva McGonagall Directora adjunta.  
  
Colegio Hogwarts de magia  
  
*Uniforme:  
  
Los alumnos de sexto curso necesitarán:  
  
-5 túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras, con el escudo de a la casa a la que pertenecen) -Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. -Guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante) -Una capa de inviernos (negra, broches plateados) -- Puede traer ropa muggle para los días que visitaran Hogsmeade -I pos si es jugador de quidditch el lote completo, de su equipo correspondiente.  
  
(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)  
  
*Libros  
  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros_ -Maqnifico libro de magia -El pequeño mundo de los muggles -Transformaciones para avanzados - El invisble libro de pociones - El monstruoso libro de los monstruos nivel 6 -*Resto del equipo  
  
-Varita -calderos (peltre, medida 4 y 5) -2 juegos de remodas de vidrio -balanza de latón -telescopio -escoba -los alumnos también pueden traer: una lechuza, un gato o tortuga.  
  
Harry le entusiasmaba mucho volver a Hogwarts, ya quería ver a sus amigos y vivir miles de aventuras con ellos. Aunque ya no todo volvería a ser como antes...bueno...ya que...su padrino...murió...pero el siempre estaría vivo si alguien lo recordaba en su memoria y con la mano en el corazón le fueran fiel. Harry exhaustos por todas las emociones que le habían sucedido decidió acortarse para mañana estar lleno de fuerzas ya que tendría que volver a pintar la vaya del jardín de atrás y algunas que otra tarea que le ordenarían al largo del día, así que se tumbo en su cama, no muy placentera como las de Hogwarts con su muelles colchones y sus cortinas de terciopelo rojo, y sus sabanas reconfortables. Pero pronto estaría allí de nuevo, en su hogar su verdadero hogar y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y se durmió con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
A media noche, algo inesperado sucedió en el Nº 4 de Privet Drive. Una especie de pájaro golpeaba con su pico la ventana del joven Potter, que lo despertó de su agradable sueño, aunque a la lechuza le costo bastante, ya que Harry no se quería levantar y daba vueltas por la cama envolviéndose en sus sabanas y al final cayéndose de la cama, algo que a la lechuza le alegro ya que estaba allí media hora esperando. Era Errol, la lechuza de los Weasley, a la que Harry fue a atender lo más pronto posible, antes de que alguien pudiera verlo y sospecharan o chismorrearan algo, para añadirlo a los cotilleos de "los raros de la familia D", era un "Howler" Harry se asusto pensando que broma era esta, ya que podrían despertar a sus tíos, pero sabia que si no lo habría seria peor, así que abriendo el sobre con algo de temor espero hasta escuchar algún sonido proveniente de la carta.  
  
***Howler***  
  
Harry, cariño soy yo! La señora Weasley, estate preparado con tu baúl y todas tus cosas que te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa aunque ya creo que sabes de qué se trata. Nos veremos pronto cuídate, y no hagas mucho ruido no vayas a despertar a los horribles de tus tíos. Dentro de media hora deberás encontrarte en el portal de tu casa. Así que Harry empezó a ordenar delicadamente todo sus objetos personales, material del colegio, ropa, su querida saeta de fuego y a Hedwig. I hizo exactamente lo que la Sra. Weasley le había ordenado, silenciosamente bajo las escaleras con el mayor cuidado posible por no despertar a nadie. Cuando pudo divisar a un coche entre las nubes, deberían de ser ellos, y escucho a cada lado un plof!! Era Fred y George que se habían aparecido, cuando aterrizo el coche donde se encontraban el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, Ron y Ginny.  
  
-Harry cielo!! Dijo Molly bajando del coche para darle un achuchón a  
su querido Harry. Estas muy flacucho, y muy pálido, que los horrendos  
de tus tíos no te han dado de comer. Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.  
Eso tiene fácil solución dijo la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa que le  
aporto confianza. De uno en uno iban saludado a Harry, incluido Ginny  
que ya no sentía vergüenza al estar cerca de Harry. Cuando llegaron al  
humilde hogar de los Weasley, al que Harry describía como la casa mas  
alucinante y fabulosa que había visto.  
  
Los últimos días de verano transcurrían muy rápidamente, por la alegría y armonía que se vivía en la Madriguera. Después de unos días vino Hermione a pasar el resto del verano hasta la vuelta de Hogwarts.  
  
-Herms...empezó a decir Ron algo sonrojado. Me permites echar una  
ojeadita a tus deberes.  
  
-COMO!!! De eso nada Ronald Weasley, tuviste tiempo suficiente para  
hacer los deberes, pero en cambio tú preferías estar por ahí de  
ligoteo!! Riño Hermione a Ron, todos los años la misma historia.  
Mientras Ron apoyo un codo en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza y  
recordado el día que conoció aquella chica en el partido de los  
Chudley cannons y aferrándose en un mundo donde su sueños se hacia  
realidad y con una tonta sonrisa en la cara, donde enseñaba todos su  
blancos dientes. Entonces hubo una interferencia. BAM!!! Alguien había  
golpeado la mesa y sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos algo que le  
fastidio mucho, y volvió en si, y resignado a hacer los trabajos que  
no había echo en todo el verano.  
Venga Herms...no seas mala...solo será una miradita de nada...dijo Ron como  
un cachorrito al que no se le podía negar en cambio Herms...  
  
- Se negó. Eh dicho que no Ron, No es no y punto, me eh expresado con  
claridad? dijo Hermione con severidad, pero Ron actuó de modo muy  
infantil haciendo-le caras.  
  
-Me las pagaras Hermione Granger, como yo me llamo Ron Weasley  
contesto Ron amenazándola con el puño y aun haciendo alguna que otra  
cara.  
  
-Mama!!!!! Mira Hermione!!! Grito Ron, por toda la casa, para que su  
madre lo escuchara desde el sitio donde se encontraba.  
  
-Que pasa cielo? Pregunto la Sra. Weasley esperando escuchar la mayor  
tontería de Ron.  
  
-No me quiere dejar sus deberes!!!! Prosiguió Ron gritando por toda  
la casa. Cuando la Sra. Weasley entraba por la puerta de la cocina,  
que venia de dar comida a las gallinas.  
  
-Me parece muy bien Hermione, este vago no a movido ni un pie en todo  
el verano. Ya es hora que te hagas responsable y mas ahora siendo  
prefecto!! Es que no tienes dignidad, te parece bonito, no as cogido  
el libro en todo el verano!! I que dirán los profesores?? Madre mía...No  
se como no se te cae la cara de vergüenza hijo, parece mentira.  
Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tus hermanos.  
I así se paso una hora riñendo a Ron y admirando a Hermione que ella  
si que era una chica decente. Mientras Ron solo movía la cabeza  
afirmadamente viendo como Herms se tronchaba de la risa, a escondidas  
y le sacaba la lengua muy alegre por su triunfo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol cubrían el tejado de la Madriguera y dejándolos pasar por todas las ventanas de la casa, indicando que un nuevo amanecer. Poco a poco cada miembro de la casa fue bajando a la cocina para desayunar cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ron y Harry no estaban. La Sra. Weasley subió para ver que se traían entre manos estos 2, cuando oyó unos ronquidos.  
1.  
2. ZZZZ....ZZZZ....estos debían ser de Harry, cuando se acerco a la puerta  
y oyó otros muchos más fuertes.  
-¡! ¡ZZZZ...ZZZZ! ¡! Y bueno estos de Ron...el dormilón de la casa.  
  
Hoy no era DIA para bobadas, no había que perder el tiempo, así que lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza loo hizo, entonces aparecieron 2 cubos de agua en sus cabezas, que se derramaron en un plis plas.  
  
-Buahh!! Buahh!! Nos hundimos!!! Nos Hundimos!! Houston!  
Houston! Tenemos problemas!! Alerta a todas las unidades!!! Me  
ahogo!!!! Gritaba Ron que pensaba que todavía estaba en un sueño,  
cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontró a su madre, con las manos en las  
caderas y algo molesta.  
  
-Daros prisa!!! Os esperamos en la cocina!! Apuraros!! Dijo Molly saliendo de la habitación de los chicos que bajaron en 15 min. Mientras todos se reían de lo lindo.  
  
-Que tal as dormido Ron?? Dijo Fred con una sonrisa de  
oreja a oreja  
-Uff...con los pelos que lleva de maravilla!!! Dijo George al  
ver que ron iba todo empapado  
-Si, mira si a dormido bien que a hecho pis!! Dijo Fred  
indicando sus partes bajas. Mientras todos se descojonaban de el  
aprieto en el que habían puesto a Ron.  
  
Todos conversaban con un gran humor mientras desayunaban un fantástico banquete de la Sra. Weasley que era todo un Crac, en la cocina. Tostadas con: miel, mermelada, mantequilla, beicon con huevos, zumo de: naranja, limón, calabaza, piña y todos los sabores que nadie podría imaginar. Con frutas de todo tipo, incluido exóticas, Vasos de leche, chocolate, cafés, te, capuchinos, galletas, y algún que otro dulce, para los chicos que eran muy golosos. Realmente eso parecía un buffet de un lujoso hotel. I todo tenía una pinta apetitosa, olía como divinamente y tenía un sabor exquisito.  
  
Faltaba tan solo días para el 1 de septiembre así que decidieron que ya era hora de visitar el callejón Diagon. Se trasladarían allí a través de la red Flu, algo que a Harry y Hermione no se habían acostumbrado del todo.  
  
Mantener la boca cerrada y los ojos también, los brazos junto al cuerpo, recto, no te muevas mucho, cuidado con resbalaros cuando lleguéis y recordar pronunciar bien las palabras: Callejón Diagon, que como ya sabéis podríais terminar en cualquier chimenea. Comentaba la Sra. Weasley, dándoles consejo para que no sucediera ningún incidente.  
  
-Callejón Diagon!!! Pronunciaban los habitantes de la casa que se encontraban en la chimenea, mientras esta los succionaba por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad, alrededor de un gran remolino de llamas verdes quedaba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas.  
  
Uno a uno los habitantes de la madriguera iba llegando al Callejón Diagon, salieron por una habitación donde había muchas chimeneas llevando toda la ropa y la cara llena de hollín, mientras la Sra. Weasley se lo quitaba con un cepillo de cola de caballo. Harry y Hermione nunca habían entrado allí, aunque la habitación en concreto no tenia nada de especial, no había ni un simple cuadro ni nada decorativo las paredes parecían ser en algún tiempo blancas pero con el transcurso de los años se convirtieron en negras por el polvo y el humo que se producía a todas horas en esa concentrada habitación llena de chimeneas. Cuando salieron de aquella habitación llena de polvo y se emprendieron a la calle, escuchando aquellas típicas canciones que relajaban y para disponerse a efectuar sus compras y pasar un agradable día y poder reunirse con sus compañeros de clase.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Hola a todos!!! Esperáramos que les aya gustado el fan-fiction que hemos hecho mi amiga y yo con mucho cariño, aunque este a mi nombre es un trabajo que no lo hemos currado mucho, y nos sentiriamos muy satisfechas si nos enviaran un review aunque sea con una simples palabras con su opinión sobre el fic! B7s!!! Adew!! 


	2. sorpresas en el callejon diagon

CAPITULO 2  
  
Un radiante sol iluminaba cada parte del pequeño y estrecho callejón Diagon, donde magos, brujas y criaturas de todo el mundo se acechaban por el callejón para poder realizar sus compras o el motivo por el que se encontraban allí. En general eran jóvenes con sus padres que venían a comprar el material escolar ya que se acercaba el 1 de septiembre y emprenderían un nuevo año en las estupendas escuelas de magia. Flourish y Blotts estaba a rebosar de alumnos que estaban impacientes por comenzar un nuevo curso en sus respectivos colegios, y entre toda la periferia había 2 chicas que nunca se las havia visto por ese lugar, debían de ser nuevas. Sus nombre eran Neus o´donneil que tubo la suerte ocasión de conocer a Harry Potter y a su lado estaba su prima por parte de madre que se llamaba Nataly Lockhart, al oir esto la gente pensaba que seria una chalada o una presumida que solo pensaba en la fama, pero al conversar con ella era bastante agradable, con sus largo cabello castaño que brillaba a la luz del sol y sus ojos color miel que era lo que mas destacaba de su rostro. Las 2 jóvenes se iban acercando poco a poco al mostrador, por la tremenda cola que se havia causado y que iba en aumento a medida que pasaban las horas. Cuando un grupo de amigos de unos 16 años se adentraron en la librería, era Harry Potter y sus amigos de Hogwarts. I en cuando Neus lo vio, empezó a dar saltos como una loca, alzando la mano y gritando Harry!! Harry!! Estoy aquí!! Pero la gente empezó a vitorear y abuchear de la actitud de Neus por intentar colar al chico y el escándalo que havia armado, así que tubo que ir ella, con algún que otro empujón que le daba alguien chocando con el mejor amigo de Harry, Ron Weasley.  
  
-Uppss...perdona dijo Neus que se cayo al suelo acompañada de Ron.  
  
Mientras Harry parpadeo varias veces con sus preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda para comprobar si lo que veía era real. Cuando Ron le dio un codazo para que volviera, ya que Harry se quedo atónito al ver aquella chica que había conocido hace semanas.  
  
-No nos presentas?? Dijo Ron con picardía levantando las cejas y haciéndole una mirada cómplice a su mejor amigo.  
  
Cuando una joven se acercaba a ellos con un montón de libros entre sus manos.  
  
-Estas es mi prima Nataly Lockhart dijo Neus, mientras ella dejaba los libros en el Suelo. El trío al escuchar su apellido se pusieron las manos a la boca al descubrir Gilderoy Lockhart tenía una hija.  
  
-Estos son Ron y Hermione índico Harry para que ahora todos estuvieran entre amigos. Dándose dos besos en las mejillas que a Ron le sacaron los colores a su cara que era mas roja que su pelo. I salieron hacia la heladería de Florean Fortescue para refrescarse un poco y conocerse mejor. Las chicas se llevaban muy bien entre ellas Y Ron estaba como bobo viéndolas reír y ver en sus caras una magnifica y preciosa sonrisa capaz de conseguir que cualquier chico cayera rendido a sus pies.  
  
-Perdonar pero me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer varias compras, de las que ya no me acordaba dijo Nataly con una voz dulce (en la realidad no era habitual en ella)  
  
Quieres que te acompañe?? Dijo Ron levantándose de su silla, que casi resbala y se cae al suelo. Si quieres te puedo llevar las compras. Con cara iluminada esperando un si por respuesta.  
  
No, no hace falta, puedo valer-me por mi misma gracias. I con un simple adiós se fue rápidamente a la tienda de Quidditch. Cosa que a Ron lo dejo muy triste y mientras Hermione y Harry se miraban preguntándose que le había pasado a Ron, ya que normalmente no solía actuar así.  
  
La tienda de Quidditch y material para las escobas, etc. Estaba muy despejada. Mientras Nataly mirada los nuevos modelos de escobas, algo que le apasionaba mucho. Cuando por un descuido tropezó con un chico de pelo platino y ojos grises, que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y poder caer inconsciente por la caída cuando una mano la agarro de su brazo.  
  
Deberías de ir con mas cuidado dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras, mientras la atraía hacia el, pero la chica se desprevino poniéndose muy nerviosa y sintiéndose muy humillada por lo sucedido.  
  
1. MMhh...MMhh...per...perdona esque iba algo distraída...Nataly no sabia que  
decir, mientras miraba al suelo algo tímida, en cambio el chico no podía dejar de observarla, la miraba con gran detenimiento de arriba a bajo, contemplando su estupenda figura. Cuando la chica alzo la cabeza al reconocer que se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña.  
  
-Lo siento, yo no quería, empezó a decir ella, intentando justificarse al ver la cara que ponía el chico de ojos grises, que parecía algo molesto.  
  
-Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy  
  
-Lockhart, Nataly Lockhart dijo ella dándole la mano, que Draco la estrecho fuertemente ya que no quería soltar-la, mientras iba acercándose a la chica contra el para poder darle 2 besos que había preferido que ese beso fuera en esos labios carnosos de la joven muchacha, pero aun así, la chica se ruborizo un poco, y que se separaron lentamente en cuando Draco dejo su mano libre.  
  
-Bueno y estos son Crabbe y Goyle dijo Draco sin importancia. I cuando Nataly se disponía a saludarlos un obstáculo se interpuso en su camino, impidiendo-le el paso, seguido de unas palabras arrastradas y bastante Frías:  
  
-A ellos no hace falta que les digas nada. No se merecen ni estar en tu presencia para contemplar tu belleza dijo Draco quitándole unos mechones que cubrían su cara. Por que esos patanes no te llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos.Acabo diciendo Draco con una gran sonrisa en su pálido rostro y mirando atrás para ver a sus supuestos amigos que se entristecieron al oir que no iban a recibir ningún besos de esa hermosa muchacha. I dime que hace una chica como tu, en un lugar como este y totalmente sola?  
  
-Bueno tengo unas compras pendientes. Al escuchar estas palabras Draco  
se le ocurrió una idea bastante ingeniosa y entregándole su brazo muy  
caballerosamente, para poder acompañar a Nataly en la rutina de las  
compras. I salieron de la tienda para dirigirse al próximo comercio.  
-A donde vamos? Pregunto Draco con mucho interés  
  
-Bueno tengo que comprarme unas túnicas.  
  
-Pues lo mejor será ir a la tienda de la Sra. Malkin. Cuando bajaron  
hasta el final del callejón mientras reían y conversaban alegremente,  
ya que tenían muchas cosas en común. Mientras los dos patanes iban  
unos 3 metros atrás para no interrumpir a los dos jóvenes que parecían  
una pareja de enamorados.  
  
-Draco!!! Draco!! Mi amor!! Te e echado mucho de menos!!! Dijo una voz  
repipi a lo muy lejos. Draco sin mas opciones volteo para ver a la  
persona a la que menos quería ver en este instante. Hola Pansy dijo  
Draco con desgana que se abalanzo dándole un fuerte abrazo. Para nadie  
era un secreto que Pansy estaba enamorada de Draco desde los 6 años. I  
Draco quitándose-la de encima teniendo cosas mejores que hacer.  
  
-Déjame en paz!!! Dijo Draco indignado a seguir con esa pava, que  
miraba a Nataly con desprecio y desaprobación. Viendo como los dos se  
marchaban cojidos y haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.  
  
-Quien es esa? Pregunto la chica de ojos color miel muy curiosa  
mientras caminaban tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa a la tienda de  
túnicas para cualquier ocasión de la señora Malkin.  
  
- Es Pansy Parkinson dijo Draco indiferentemente, ya que esa chica no  
le importaba ni lo mas mínimo.  
  
-Sois pareja? Se apresuro a preguntar ella. Que estaba ansiosa por  
escuchar la respuesta.  
  
-De ninguna manera!! Estas loca!! De esa estupida!! Ni borracho  
saldría con ella Dijo Draco alarmado. Cuando llegaron a la tienda de  
túnicas, donde entraron dejando a Crabbe y Goyle en la entrada como si  
fueran una lata de cerveza.  
  
-Buenos días Señoriíto Malfoy y...empezó a decir la Sra. Malkin pero no  
pudo terminar ya que no conocía el nombre de la chica. Señorita  
Lockhart se apresuro a decir Malfoy para que ella no se sintiera  
desplazada.  
  
-En que puedo ayudarles? Pregunto con interés, la Sra. Malkin ya que  
el Malfoy era uno de sus mejores clientes.  
  
-Quería túnicas de gala dijo Nataly yendo a lo que le traía por ahí.  
  
-Si y trajes a conjunto y todo lo que pida la Señorita acabo diciendo  
Malfoy con unas sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en los ojos. Nataly  
lo miró algo extrañada.  
  
-No me hace falta nada de lo que as pedido reprocho ella que estaba  
indignada a acceder a la sugerencia o mejor dicho a la orden de Draco.  
  
-Lo se, pero que pasa si te lo quiero comprar? Hay algo malo en eso?  
Por que si fuera así me gustaría saber-lo. Dijo Malfoy fríamente,  
mirando-la a los ojos ya que había descubierto que era su punto débil.  
-No me hace falta tu compasión contesto Nataly desafiando al chico de  
ojos grises que iba acercándose algo que a ella, por que le ponía muy  
nerviosa y que empezó a temblar.  
  
-Te pasa algo? Te noto algo... extraña...dijo Draco arrastrando las  
palabras, sabiendo demasiado bien lo que le pasaba a la chica. Acaso  
me tienes miedo?  
  
-Miedo?? Ja Y por que iba a tenerte miedo?? Respondió Nataly  
  
-No lo se...o acaso sea otra cosa...pensemos decía el mientras se  
acercaba mas y mas tal vez sea que mi presencia te ponga nerviosa...Me  
equivoco? Dijo Draco susurrando en el oído de ella.  
  
-MMhh...Nn-no – dijo más nerviosa viendo cómo Malfoy se le acerca.  
  
Cuando la Sra. Malkin apareció con varias túnicas y trajes de gala, pillando desprevenidos a los dos jóvenes que se separaron con brusquedad al tener la sensación de que alguien más estaba en la habitación y su intuición fue de fábula.  
  
-Emm...Toma querida, para por aquí le indico la Sra. Malkin a  
Nataly para que se pudiera probar las túnicas y los trajes.  
Cerrando la puerta para que la chica pudiera cambiarse, cuando  
en la sala principal se oía un murmuro:  
  
-A cogido los más caros? Dijo Draco con voz fría a la  
dependienta, mientras Nataly escuchaba con atención, con su  
oreja pegada a la puerta para no perder-se ni un detalle.  
  
-No señoriíto Malfoy, solo cumplí lo que me dijo la señorita  
Lockhart reprocho la Sra. Malkin.  
  
-Pues ya esta obedeciendo mis órdenes contesto el chico de pelo  
platino con una mirada desafiante, mirando a la dependienta para  
ver si seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Incluso  
ayudándola a coger los vestidos mas bonitos, aunque el no  
entendiera mucho de moda, pero si de lo que era la dignidad y  
cualquiera que llevara esas túnicas parecía llevar la palabra  
escrita en la frente, y que luciría elegantemente y sentirían  
avaricia por no poder llevar esas ropas.  
  
-Toc, Toc. Querida permíteme, cogi unas tallas demasiado grandes  
para ti, se excuso la Sra. Malkin cogiendo las túnicas. Ten,  
estas te sentaran mejor afirmo la Sra. Malkin retirándose del  
probador. Ella no dijo nada, ya que sino se sabría que había  
estado escuchando conversaciones ajenas y eso no era una cosa muy  
normal.  
  
-Que tal? Dijo Nataly dando una vuelta y enseñando-le un traje,  
que fue elegido por el mismo. Pero el no dijo nada, simplemente  
se limitaba a observar con la sensación de miles de mariposas en  
la tripa.  
  
-EEEooo!!! Draco!! Estas ahí?? Te piensas quedar todo el día  
mirando-me?? Exclamo Nataly al ver la cara de atontado que ponía  
el y que ahora quería tapar el ridículo tan espantoso que había  
echo, sentándose en un sofá de piel de dragón y cogiendo una  
revista "Corazón de Bruja" del revés y fingiendo como que leía.  
Mientras Nataly esperaba una opinión de su compañero de compras  
que miraba de reojo para ver si ya se había marchado, pero aun  
seguía allí de pie enfrente de el, esperando algún comentario  
ingenioso.  
  
-Te queda bien. Admitió Draco que seguía "leyendo" la revista.  
  
-Bien?? Tan solo bien?? Dijo Nataly convencida de que mentía.  
Subiéndose a una tarima rodeada de espejos. I volviendo a hablar:  
Estabas leyendo la revista al revés así que me queda mejor que  
bien...Comento ella triunfantemente, mientras Draco volteaba la  
revista que de no ser así ni se habría dado cuenta.  
  
-No sabia que fueras aficionado a la revista "Corazón de Bruja"  
la mayoría de las lectoras son marujas y cotillas, mientras ella  
ahogaba una risita. I cambio de tema.  
  
-No venga enserio!! Enserio!! Mira-me. Para el baile llevare el  
pelo recogido o no se...ya veré y paro en seco y haciendo un  
silencio. Ah...y lo que más me gusta es que la falda se mueve  
como una campanita dijo Nataly dulcemente balanceando despacio la  
falda con mucha gracia. Draco desconcertado apunto: Es  
perfecto...perfecto...termino diciendo mientras la chica se  
disponía a probarse otros vestidos.  
  
Salieron de la tienda con más bolsas de las previstas, mientras la Sra. Malkin los anotaba en la lista de "mejores clientes" ya que habían gastado un dineral en la tienda comprando todo tipos de cosas, túnicas, trajes, zapatos, chal, joyas, adornos para el pelo...A medida que iban caminando, se acercaban mas al "Callejón Knokturn", un callejón impetuoso e deteriorado donde reinaba la penuria y la maldad, donde apenas se podía ver la claridad del sol, allí todo era oscuridad que azotaba las deprimentes calles, que estaba llena de gente muy extraña, apartada del mundo exterior, marginada de las demás personas, con un corazón de hielo, que era frió como el viento y en sus mentes solo había una insufrible codicia, ira, daga y lujuria de la que parecía no poder librarse nunca por ser tan ignorantes y seguir estando en un lugar tan siniestro en el cual se ocultaba todo tipo de instrumento, elemento ,poción o cualquier cosa del lado oscuro que no era legal en el mundo mágico.  
  
Las risas y las bromas se apagaron consecutivamente al leer el letrero de un callejón, "Callejón Knokturn"  
  
-Draco...no iras a entrar ahí...verdad? murmuro Nataly en voz baja, y temblando por el miedo que sentía.  
  
-Pues para serte sincero para que te voy a mentid si, voy entrar. I que sepas que estando conmigo no te va a pasar nada. Exclamo Draco con una radiante sonrisa que mostraba mucha seguridad en si mismo, además que el había recorrido miles de veces cada rincón del callejón Knokturn. Esta claro princesa? Exclamo el con decisión. Princesa?? Pensó ella algo confundida, supongo que Draco le había cogido cariño. Sin embargo ella no estaba convencida a arriesgarse a adentrarse en ese lugar, su conciencia le decía que no debía, por que podría sucederles cualquier cosa y además yendo sin ningún tipo de protección. I cuando Draco se disponía a acecharse alguien lo retuvo, una calida mano lo cogio de su brazo derecho impidiéndole entrar en el callejón, al voltearse vio a su princesa con cara preocupada, que posiblemente seria por el tema de entrar al "Callejón Knokturns".  
  
-Pensando-lo mejor, quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado?? Dijo Draco mientras la chica esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Así que con las manos cargadas de bolsas con la que tenían alguna dificultad para ir por el callejón. Una chica se abalanzo sobre ellos cuando se estaban sentando en una mesa de la heladería de Florean Fortescue donde los helados sabían deliciosos. Descargando todas las bolsas, que parecía que se hubieran llevado la tienda entera cuando alguien les llamo la atención.  
  
-Nataly!! Nataly!! Estamos aquí!!! Grito Neus que estaba unas mesas mas adelante.  
  
-Vamos!! Dijo ella cogiendo las bolsas y poniéndose en marcha hacia la mesa de sus nuevos amigos, aunque algo decepcionada viendo las muecas de Draco al ver que se iban a sentar con otra gente, pero al fin y al cabo accedió.  
  
-Pero tu quien eres Pretty Woman!!! Bromeo Ron alegre de que ya hubiera regresado de sus compras.  
  
- Jaja anda!! Es que había ofertas de 3x2 como en el carrefour exclamo Harry  
  
-En el que? ¿?¿? Dijeron todos mientras observaban que alguien iba hacia su mesa.  
  
Hola dijo Draco para parecer desapercibido. Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione o como el los llamaba: cara rajada, pobretón y sangre sucia lo miraban hay delante sin saber que tipo de broma tan sumamente grosera era esta.  
  
-Oh Neus, te presento a Draco Malfoy, Draco ella es mi prima Neus o´donneil dijo Nataly presentando a los 2 jóvenes. A sido muy amable conmigo continuo diciendo Nataly, me a acompañado con las compras y nos hemos hecho muy amigos, pero al ver a Ron le vino a la mente que el le había perdido y no fue por los pelos de rodillas que si podía acompañarla y se sintió fatal, fue muy cruel e injusta con el, marchándose con un desconocido y maldijo entonces aquella estupida frase que dijo sin pensar, si siquiera pensando en las consecuencias que podría traer aquel descuido tan tonto que había tenido. Mientras Ron apretaba los nudillos, y los dientes que le chirreaban de tanto que los forzaba para que estuvieran juntos de la rabia que sentía y a la vez sintiendo el reprocho de otra chica. Que tenían todos que no tuviera el? Por que nadie le quería? Tan diferente era a los demás?.Se preguntaba el, tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tanto amor para acabar con el corazon hecho trizas, era una dura decisión, tomada por miles de chicas (según el los bombones) y que no seria correspondido y tanta amargura para al final acabar como siempre. Por todo su cuerpo recorría la fría y oscura daga de los celos, ( mientras por su mente le decía una voz: celos? De un Malfoy? Pero que te pasa Ronnie?? Ronnie? A que viene ese nombre?) Negando con la cabeza pensando que eso era imposible. Sintió una ira inmensa, como nunca la había sentido, y con el mal sabor de boca de que había sido traicionado por su nueva amiga ( Jaja no le gustas a ninguna chica, Jajaja esa ya te dejo plantado resonaban una voces por dentro de su cabeza, eran Fred y George que se pasaron toda una semana así, por que la chica que había conocido en el partido de los Chudley cannons lo había dejado plantado en una cita y ya no volvió a saber de ella...) I volviendo a negar con la cabeza, mientras Hermione lo miraba preocupada por la actitud que estaba tomando. Tubo que ocultar y contener todo lo que sentía, y intentado calmarse, para no mostrar una mala imagen delante de sus nuevas amigas, por que según dice el dicho: "La primera imagen es la que cuenta" y decidió no montar un espectáculo a mitad callejón Diagon y pensando que había llegado a su exceso de paciencia, que esto ya superaba sus limites estando tanto tiempo en la presencia del Brindarte (o como se sentía el) Draco Malfoy. Con todo su orgullo, su honor que lucia con fagor, y solemne dignidad de ser un Malfoy o en otros términos un sangre limpia. Una voz intercepto los pensamientos de Ron, algo que no le vino nada mal, aunque después de escuchar lo que dijo Neus hubiera preferido no haberla escuchado nunca, jamás!!!  
  
-Queréis sentaron a tomar un helado con nosotros? Propuso Neus amablemente, pero noto cierta tensión entre sus nuevos amigos que se miraban los unos a los otros, sin pronunciar palabra, únicamente se limitaban a hacerse miradas furtivas que decían Socorro!! Que hace Malfoy aquí!! Mientras Malfoy tenia el rostro mas pálido de lo normal, blanco como la mismísima nieve, o la cima de la cumbre montaña y con esos ojos grises que volvían loca a cualquiera, con la mirada perdida, sin saber por donde salir de ese embrollo tan bochornoso que se había formando en menos de 5 minutos.  
  
Hola a todos!! Que tal? Esperemos que les aya gustado nuestro fic, no sean crueles con nosotras please!! Que somos principiantes. Ya que un día le comente esto a mi amiga y a mitad clase de biología empezamos a escribir. I aquí estamos!! Discúlpenos por haber dejado así la cosa!! Jeje pero esque ni nosotras misma sabemos lo que va a ocurrir. Ron no soportara mas y le dará una paliza?? Alguien abandonara la mesa (Gran Hermano Jeje) se sentaran todos y charlaran en paz y armonía?? Si lo quieren saber y quieren respuesta a sus dudas!! Lean el próximo capitulo que mañana mismo empezaremos a escribir. Dejen Reviews!! Porfa para saber que opinan de este nuevo fic!! Esperemos que les guste, por cierto las chicas somos nosotras!! Jeje no hacia ilusión adentrarnos en el mundo de Harry Potter, que es algo que nos apasiona!! Bueno me despido que os estamos echando mucha charla muchos besos!!! Bye!! Naty&Neus 


	3. Pelea por tu dignidad y por un respeto

Capitulo 3  
  
Momentos antes de que llegaran Draco & Nataly  
  
Ron, Harry, Herms y Neus estaban en la heladería, esperando a que los atendieran.  
  
-Como es que este año vas a venir a Hogwarts? Dijo Harry sorprendido por la noticia.  
  
-A claro!! Ahora os lo explico respondió Neus Aquel día cuando nos conocimos...dijo Neus.  
  
-Cuando os conocisteis?? Pregunto Ron, ya que Harry no le había contado nada, de que había conocido a una "chica" este verano. I además que no sabían de que estaban hablando.  
  
-Luego os cuento dijo Harry, que quería escuchar a Neus.  
  
-Bueno pues...continúo Neus: Volví a casa que por cierto mi abuela casi me mata del escarmiento que recibí. Pues bien creí oportuno enviar una carta a Dumbledore contando-le quien era y que había averiguado, la verdad y el pasado de mis orígenes, en cierto modo no esperaba respuesta pero por intentarlo. Dos días mas tarde me lleve una gran sorpresa inmensa Albus Dumbledore estaba en mi salón y quería hablar conmigo y con mi abuela- Aquella tarde me informo de todo y me dijo que Sirius tampoco sabia que tenia una hija.  
  
-Sirius Black!!! Tenia una hija!!! Sirius Black tenia una hija!!! Interrumpió Ron, que gritaba a más no poder, haciendo que varias personas se voltearan para ver quien era ese loco que decía semejante estupidez.  
  
-Quieres callar!! Dijo Harry tapando-le la boca a Ron, continua Neus dijo Harry mirando-la, para que siguiera contando que era eso de que iba a Hogwarts.  
  
-Bueno y eso, y cuando mi madre supo que estaba embarazada el ya estaba en la cárcel de Azkaban. Mi abuela y Dumbledore me contaron lo de su muerte y muchas cosas de el y me pidieron que saliera, que quería hablar a solas con mi abuela, no paso ni dos minutos y mi abuela me llamó y Albus Dumbledore me dijo que si quería ir a Hogwarts porque ya no había nada de esconderme y que ya no hacia falta que fuera a mi antiguo colegio ya que solo residía en el para protegerme y no saber nunca la verdad. I como yo no podía separarme de mi prima, ya que estamos muy unidas, desde la infancia pues vamos al mismo colegio de magia, así que ahora nos veremos todos los días. En ese momento Neus vio a su prima Nataly Lockhart con un chico y la llamó para que sentaran con ellos.  
  
[recordatorio: Queréis sentaros con nosotros??dijo Neus, continuación]  
  
Malfoy dudo un poco pero no podía dejar aquellas inocentes chicas con cara rajada, pobretón Weasley y sangre sucia, no podía permitir que les pasara algo y más aun a su princesa y además no quería que entre ellos hubiera amistad, así que solo se limito a sentarse, poniendo en peligro todo su orgullo, si su padre lo viera..No podía estar allí sentado como si nada, con sus peores enemigos a los que había humillado desde que pusieron un pie en Hogwarts.  
  
-Entonces habló Malfoy muy amablemente, como nunca lo había hecho, costando- le un gran esfuerzo, ya que quería dar una buena imagen delante de esas chicas, y más delante de su princesa a la cual le había cogido muchísimo cariño y a la cual extrañaría mucho al no volver a verla nunca más. Queréis tomar un helado?? Yo invito! Dijo el, ya que tenia dinero para dar y vender.  
  
-Yo quiero un helado de fresa exclamo Neus pensando que Draco era un cielo invitando-los a un helado.  
  
I tu princesa cual quieres?? Dijo Draco dirigiendo-se a Nataly que se sonrojo levemente.  
  
-Princesa???!!! Que quiere decir eso de princesa???!!! Dijo Ron muy alterado  
  
-Ron, tranquilízate le sugirió Herms, cogiendo-lo del brazo.  
  
-Yo quiero uno de vainilla!! Es mi favorito dijo Nataly alegremente.  
  
Pero Harry, Ron y Herms no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían y los que sus oídos escuchaban, hay estaba Draco Malfoy invitando-los a un helado. Esto era lo que menos se esperaban de un Malfoy. No salía ningún sonido de sus bocas ni siquiera una palabra estaban estupefactos, rogando querer salir de ese sueño tan horrendo o mejor dicho esa pesadilla.  
  
-Bueno venga que queréis?? Volvió a preguntar Draco que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. I ya un poco harto de espera se le fueron los papeles de las manos: Bueno que queréis tomar!! Que no tengo todo el día!!! Dijo Draco que estaba cambiando su tono de voz i siendo frió, arrogante y calculador.  
  
-Hermione tu no quieres nada? Dijo Draco  
  
-Como me as llamado?? Por mi nombre?? Y empezó a reír a canjadas diciendo que le salieran lágrimas de los ojos y cuando paró dijo: Creo que uno de nata y chocolate, si no te importa claro término diciendo Hermione aun secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Ron y Harry no podían parar de reír, aunque lo intentaban con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces le envió una mirada cómplice a Harry para que se aprovecharan de la situación.  
  
-Bueno Malfoy...ya que insistes...empezó a decir Ron con recochineo. Yo quiero un supermaxiextracreme con trocitos de chocolate y avellana, un batido de limón y una taza XXL de tutifruti acabo diciendo Ron orgulloso, eso no le iba a costar nada barato a Malfoy y como siempre estaba presumiendo de su dinero por unos galeones no pasaría nada. Mientras Harry pensaba en que helado elegir...  
  
-Y tu Harry!! Que quieres...dijo suavizando la voz ya que se estaba poniendo de los nervios.  
  
-Pues no se por cual decidirme por el extrasupergrande de calabaza o el XXXXL de capuchino extra de nata con su espuma mega cremosa. Así que, que me aconsejas "Draco"? pregunto Harry con ojos brillantes.  
  
-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que elijas dijo Malfoy que empezaba a calentarse.  
  
-Tranquilo Draco, no te alteres dijo Herms con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando los chicos empezaron a conversar.  
  
-A por cierto Draco donde te has dejado a tu queridísima y amada novia Pansy Parkinson? Le pregunto Harry inmediatamente.  
  
-Draco se estaba poniendo como una fiera y más aun viendo la cara de decepción de Nataly, pensando que le había mentido, al decirle que esa chica no era su novia, pero debía calmarse, no tenía que dejar que San Potter y sus amiguitos lo sacaran de sus casillas. Mientras una voz le decía en su interior, Draco clámate, no pierdas los estribos, tranquilo tranquilo y se dispuso a devolverle la jugada con la misma estrategia  
  
-I tu Harry donde te has dejado a Cho Chang? Dijo Draco con voz melosa y apareciendo una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Las dos chicas nuevas no le gustaban todos esos comentarios, así que se miraron la una a la otra y se levantaron.  
  
-Ahora venimos, vamos al baño dijeron las 2 al unísono. Cuando desaparecieron por la puerta Malfoy dijo:  
  
-Os la estáis jugando. Marchaos sino queréis que os de una buena.  
  
-Ohh!! Que miedo me das dijo Ron burlonamente poniendo las manos en alto como temblando.  
  
-Hermione cual crees que seria la pregunta ideal que le haremos a Malfoy cuando regresen las chicas? Le pregunto Harry  
  
-No se Harry...cual crees tu que diremos Ron?  
  
Pues quizás... dijo Ron pensativo...Ah ya se!! Pues quizás... ¿Que como se encuentra tu padre en la cárcel de Azkaban? Dijo Ron rápidamente mientras veía el rostro de Malfoy lleno de ira.  
  
-No te atrevas Weasley dijo cogiendo-lo de la camisa si lo dices te are papilla y te juro que será lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida. Dijo Draco bajando-lo ya que lo había alzado para que pudiera ver su rostro.  
  
-Malfoy ahora no estas en la mejor situación para amenazar dijo Harry levantando-se y mirando fijamente a Draco. Además como sabes te puedo...  
  
-Malfoy siéntate y no te pongas nervioso, no querrás que las chicas noten algo extraño en ti verdad? Dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno Malfoy, ya que esa pregunta no es tu agrado la cambiaremos, que tal...haber no se me ocurre nada...tu cual crees la mas oportuna Harry? Pregunto Ron  
  
-Pues que si ya te as convertido en mortifago? Esa mejor Malfoy?  
  
-Calla!! Cara rajada!! Si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo! Amenazo Draco a Harry.  
  
-Crees que te tengo miedo a ti! Después de enfrentarme a Voldemort! Por favor no seas ridículo Malfoy. En ese momento Draco se estremeció. I ya sabes demasiado bien que te puedo y no están aquí tus gorilas para protegerte, dijo Harry triunfantemente.  
  
En ese momento volvieron las dos chicas y todos se callaron en ese mismo instante, ellas notaron una cierta tensión en el ambiente, así que Neus decidió romper aquel silencio tan molesto.  
  
-Que aficiones tenéis?? A mi me gusta el mucho viajar, el quidditch e ir de compras ¿eh Nataly?  
  
-Si nos encanta ir de compras, eso es algo que nos apasiona y este año fuimos de viaje a España fue fantástico.  
  
-Os gusta el quidditch!!!?? A mi también dijo Ron con la cara iluminada, yo juego en el equipo de Hogwarts soy guardián y también me encanta jugar al ajedrez mágico, es magnifico dijo Ron.  
  
-Jeje yo también juego mucho al ajedrez mágico, me encanta...dijo Neus mientras Ron se ponía muy colorado.  
  
-Yo la verdad es que no tengo muchos Hobbies, aparte del quidditch, juego de buscador dijo Harry cuando Ron interrumpió: Si!! Y es el mejor buscador de Hogwarts además de ser el más joven comento Ron viendo la cara de asco que ponía Malfoy intentando no reírse.  
  
-A mi me gustan los libros dijo Herms sonriente  
  
-Gustarte!! Si eres una adicta a ellos!! Estas enganchada día y noche a ellos, Hermione no nos mientas...todos te conocemos demasiado bien...I en tercero te diste un lujo de lo lindo, llevaba mas asignaturas de las debidas...pobrecita...deberías de estar muy cansada...dijo Ron en plan broma tocando-le el hombro en forma de apoyo, y ahora que recuerdo...no se como no se te cae la cara de vergüenza... -Por que? Ese es mi único Hobby! Dijo ella que no sabia de que hablaba Ron.  
  
-Como puedes decir eso Hermione!! Te has olvidado de la PEDO!!! Me has decepcionado, como as podido caer tan bajo!! Dijo Ron a carcajadas.  
  
-El PEDO??? Dijo Malfoy sin comprender que había permanecido callado los últimos 7 minutos.  
  
-Es la P.E.D.D.O!! No la "pedo".Es una organización contra la esclavitud a los elfos domésticos dijo Herms. Alguien se apunta?? Dijo ella, sabiendo que en el corazón de Malfoy no había bondad, pero debía aprovechar la situación ya que parecía ser dominado y al mando de sus nuevas amigas. Cuando alguien dijo:  
  
-A mi me encantaría!! Dijo Neus  
  
-Si, yo quiero apuntarme, pobrecitos dijo Nataly  
  
-Yo tampoco lo soporto dijo Ron viendo la cara tan perpleja que ponía Herms ya que el y Harry siempre se negaban, mientras Draco veía esa situación totalmente ridícula e patética que jamás hubiera contemplado. Mira que querer quitarles los trabajos a los elfos, solo viven para eso, pero todos los ojos se fijaron en el al decir Hermione:  
  
-Tu que dices? Te apuntaras Malfoy? Dijo Hermione con picardía.  
  
-MMhh...MMhh...vale...dijo no muy seguro de si mismo. Justo en ese momento Ron se estaba bebiendo su batido de limón con naranja rayada, y cuando escucho que Draco formaría parte de la "PEDO", no pudo contener el batido en su boca que fue justamente a parar al pálido rostro de Draco Malfoy, mientras el se lo quitaba de su hermoso rostro pensando: Agghh...Babas del pobretón Weasley...no puedo creer que esto me este sucediendo...es la peor pesadilla que eh tenido en mi vida. Esta se la devuelvo con intereses, que se creen!! Que pueden jugar con un Malfoy y salirse con la suya, me las pagaran!! Harry & company se reían sin poder parar, sus sueños se había hecho realidad, habían humillado a Draco a mas no poder, ni más ni menos que a Malfoy!! Día histórico, esto seria primera plana en el quisquilloso.  
  
-Ahora vuelvo, voy al lavabo, dijo Draco levantando-se pero el mintió, se fue a por la taza XXL de tutifruti de Ron, introduciendo una pócima para vomitar, recuperando una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, se iba a vengar de esos talegos, una de las cosas que el más adoraba la venganza!! La venganza será mía!!! JAJAJA rió Draco pareciendo un loco a mitad salón.  
  
Entonces regreso mientras el Sr. Florean Fortescue iba detrás de el, trayendo el helado de Ron que sacaba la legua ansiosos de probar aquel manjar, cuando 2 cucharas, cogieron un poco de helado para probar ya que se veía apetitoso, eran Neus y Nataly que no tuvieron ni tiempo de saborear el helado. Cuando Draco se arrojo sobre ellas, gritando: NOOOOO!!!! Dijo Draco arrojándose hacia ellas, parecía Superman cuando va a despegar, Mientras ellas lo engullían i lo saboreaban, marchándose corriendo del baño ya que les había venido la vomitona. -Que es lo que pusiste en el Helado!!! Dijo Harry alterado  
  
-Querías envenenarme!!! Cabron!!! Grito Ron muy enojado  
  
En ese momento apareció un grupo de Slytherin, que se quedaron petrificados al ver a Draco Malfoy con unos asquerosos Gryffindors.  
  
-Estoy arto de vosotros!!! San Potter!! Pobretón Weasley y Asquerosa Sangre Sucia!!! Que os den!! Sois lo peor!! De toda la faz de la tierra!! Me dais asco!!! os odio a muerte!!! Bramaba Draco dando un escupitajo en el suelo por la rabia que sentía.-Que te aproveche Weasley!! Dijo Draco tirando-le un helado que fue a parar al suéter de Nataly que se miraba creyendo que esto se trataba de una broma.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mi suéter nuevo...dijo ella mirando como había quedado...  
  
-Lo siento...lo siento...dijo Draco acercándose intentado quitar la mancha con un pañuelo  
  
-Quitame las manos de encima... dijo ella un poco molesta...pero lo dejo correr.  
  
Cuando Draco vio que aquellos Slytherin se estaban riendo de el, no lo aguanto mas o su reputación o un posible amor. Cual escogería? No podía aguantar más así que decidió...Su Reputación.  
  
-Ya esta bien Weasley!! Quieres pelea pues la tendrás!! Dijo Draco.-Y tu Cara Rajada no te metas, esto no va contigo!!  
  
-Ron no lo hagas dijo Hermione muy dramáticamente  
  
-Va nenaza!! Acaso vas a hacerle caso a una Sangre sucia! Venga! PEGAME!! PEGAME!! A QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO!!! Gritaba Draco!  
  
La gente miraba estupefacta a los dos jóvenes, una pelea a mitad callejón Diagon, esto nunca se había visto, la gente se a amontonaba curiosos por saber que pasaría, cuando llegaron los hermanos Weasley, la animación de la afición:  
  
Venga Ron dale!! Pégale!! Es nuestro peor enemigo!! Dale lo que se merece!! Vamos Ron!!! Tú puedes con ese memo zoquete!! Endiñale un puñetazo!! Gritaban los hermanos Weasley.  
  
-Déjalo Ron!! No les hagas caso!! No le pegues!! Decía Herms cogiendo-lo del brazo intentando retener-lo, déjalo que grite solo quiere llamar tu atención! No le pegues!! Seguía diciendo Herms ahora junto a Neus.  
  
-JAJA TE CREIA MAS VALIENTE!! NORMAL VIVIENDO EN UNA POZILGA LLENA DE COCHINOS CERDOS COMO TU CASA NO HAY EDUCACION NI NADA, QUE NO SABES NI DEFENDERTE! NENAZA!! Grito Draco provocando carcajadas a los Slytherin.  
  
Pero ahora los gemelos también estaban para pegarle a Malfoy Angelina y Lee los cogian de las mangas de sus túnicas tomando a Fred y a George por el brazo-Déjalo Fred, déjalo que grite, solo esta enojado! No le hagas caso.  
  
-Pero tu que coño te as creído!!! Paliducho!!! Decía George!! Arrojando-se a Draco cogiendo-lo por detrás y unas voces le decía: GEORGE!! GEORGE!! NO!!! I ahora nos solo George estaba encima de Malfoy también Fred y Ron dando-le su merecido, mientras el personal los animaba, vitoreaban aplaudían, se burlaban, reían, etc. etc. etc. Hay estaban, pegando-se leches como podían, cuando intervinieron las varitas un grupo de Gryffindors se puso en forma para atacar incluido Herms que se negaba a esa pelea, al igual que Slytherin que se puso en guardia, para echar unos hechizos a los apestosos de Gryffindors, en cambio Neus y Nataly se marcharon:  
  
-Esto es increíble!! Pero están locos!!!Decía Nataly  
  
-Nos vamos Nataly??? Dijo ella con mucha prisa  
  
-Si, vamonos, no pienso quedar-me para ver una pelea de niñatos.  
  
Entonces apareció Pansy por la multitud: A donde creéis que vais vosotras, víboras, desgreñadas de pacotilla, sucias mezquinas!!! Decía Pansy alterada por la situación en la que estaba su gran amor platónico Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Esto es lo que nos faltaba, no te metas con nosotras si no quieres llevarte una buena!! Dijo Neus desafiante  
  
-Quitate de nuestro camino!!! Le grito Nataly  
  
-Adelante, Prueba!!! Vamos cerda!!! Por mi Draco lo que sea!!! Grito Pansy  
  
-Esto es peor que el culebrón, pero como tu desees! Expeliarmus!! Tirando a Pansy al otro lado del callejón, quien ríe ahora Zorra!! Ale hay te quedas! Dijo Neus cuando las dos dijeron Deseparius y con un plof! Desaparecieron sin más.  
  
***********************************************  
  
-Vamos pobretones!!! A que esperais!! A que se haga de noche!! Decían unos Slytherins!  
  
Expeliarmus!!! Petrificus totalius!!!(O como se llame...) y así durante mucho tiempo, Gryffindors VS. Slytherin hasta que causaron una gran explosión BOM!!!!! (Esta parte esta muy poco elaborada, pero no se me ocurría nada...I´m sorry)  
  
****************************************************** En el hospital San Mungo, Habitación 324, una docena de jóvenes estaban tumbados en pequeñas e incomodas camas de hospital, con leves heridas por una disputa de hechizos. Eran las once de la mañana, hora de visitas, cuando un grupo de pelirrojos se adentro en la habitación, eran los Weasley, que se iban al final de la habitación donde estaban: Ron, Fred y George. -Os parece bonito lo que habéis hecho!!! Una pelea a mitad callejón!! Pero se puede saber que tenéis en la cabeza!! No tenéis vergüenza!! Ni la conocéis!! Esto es una deshonra para la familia, que dirán los vecinos...no quiero ni saber-lo, y tu Harry? Que tienes que decir al respecto! No fueron solo mis hijos tu también no me lo esperaba de ti, y de ti aun menos Hermione, me habéis decepcionado, creía que ya habías madurado un poco, y teníais bastante cabeza para saber que es lo que esta bien y lo que no...pero veo que no es así, y vosotros tres, como os volváis a pasar de la raya os la veréis conmigo, y nada de broma, voy enserio, y tu Arthur? No les dices nada a tus hijos!! Le sugirió Molly para que la ayudara un poco, mientras los Slytherin reían a escondidas.  
  
-Querida...es normal...deben aprender a defender-se, empezó a decir Arthur, pero a Molly esa teoría no le parecía la correcta, y le dio un pisotón a su marido para que cambiara sus argumentos, ya que los que estaba utilizando no eran los correctos para disciplinar a sus hijos. –Eso a estado muy mal hijos, pero que muy mal! Dijo el, intentando reñirles cosa que era imposible.  
  
-Venga! Venga que no llegamos, ya son casi las 11, vamos entrar, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Herms, daros prisa, gritaba Molly, que estaba enfrente del coche, esperando para ir a la estación y pasar el anden 93/4.  
  
Los 4 chicos salían de la madriguera cargados de sus baúles y sus pertenecías, dispuestos a emprender un nuevo cursos en Hogwarts, cargaron sus cosas en el maletero, y se pusieron en camino.  
  
-No os portéis mal, y no os metáis en muchos líos, sacar buenas notas y estudiar mucho, hacer siempre lo que os digan los profesores, y alimentaros muy bien, dormir lo suficiente y no os quedéis hasta las tantas despiertos y así todo el caminos hasta la estación, les daba consejos la Sra. Weasley de lo que debían de hacer y lo que no, ya que todos los años terminaban en algún que otro embrollo.  
  
Todos bajaron rápidamente del coche cogiendo sus cosas, corrían y corrían chocando con un montón de muggles que se volteaban para decirles algo:  
  
-Ir con mas cuidado!!Buahh buahh dijo un padre que llevaba un carrito con su hijo. -Mecaguen la puta!! Niños!!! Que os doy con el bastón!! Dijo una abuela alzando su bastón y maldiciendo a esos muchachos que casi la tiran al suelo.  
  
Rápido, Rapidos que perdemos el tren!! Adiós mama!! Dijeron Ron y Ginny al unísono seguido de Harry y Herms: Adiós Señora Weasley, entrando al Adén 9 ¾  
  
Hola! que tal el capitulo? Algo cortito verdad? Lo e decepcionado? Si es así lo sentimos..Esperemos que sea de su agrado, aceptamos sugerencias e ideas de cualquier tipo, escriban reviews please!! Necesitamos su opinión, que sera muy valiosa para nosotras, dentro de poco el nuevo capitulo!! Que pasara?? Tiririr!! Jejeje :P Adew!! Muxos besukis!!! Naty & Neus 


End file.
